


Infuriating

by MaevesChild



Series: Through the Eluvian [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall comes to the Inquisitor's room to break up with her.  Inquisitor Vivial Trevelyan isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infuriating

"I knew you'd come," Vivial's tone was teasing, but her heart was in her throat.  She wasn't the shy type, not at all, but this ridiculous man made it hard for her to think clearly.

Blackwall was just standing there, leaning against the double door leading out to the balcony.  There was just a hint of blue moonlight behind him, giving his dark hair a little silver halo.  It was like something out of one of Varric's absurd novels.

"Of course I did."  He sounded annoyed.  With himself or with her, she couldn't be sure. "Maker's balls, Via, if you only knew how infuriating you are, how..ugh." He struggled with himself as he pushed off the the wall and took a few determined steps towards her.  "I just had to see you, I...."  His hands were on her upper arms and she slid herself in close tilting her head so their foreheads touched momentarily.  She pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, reveling in the wiry texture of his beard against her face.

"No," Blackwall muttered, pulling back just a little, but not letting go.  His hands were soft, but insistent.  "This is wrong, we shouldn't."

Not this again.  He was forever self depreciating yet in the same sentence exalting the Grey Wardens.  She couldn't figure out what it was that he did in his past that made him think he was so beyond redemption.  All she saw strength, purpose and determination.  He was  _noble_ in a way the nobles she grew up with in between her training at the Circle never were.

Vivial kissed him again without hesitating.  "It doesn't feel wrong."

"I can't," his voice was ragged.  "You won't have any sort of life with me. I can't be the man you deserve."

"You don't get to decide what I deserve," she said, words harsh but her tone said something else entirely.  She didn't care what he'd done before.  She only cared who he was now.  She hoped he could hear it in her voice.  "I do. I decide what I want."

"Please," he was pleading with her.  His brow was furrowed, his eyes unable to meet hers.  "I need you to end this," he looked up at her begging with broken glass behind his eyes. His fingers flexed almost imperceptibly on her arms.  "Because I can't."

"No," Vivial said.  She was never one to back down from what she wanted.  She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.  He didn't resist, though his face was the picture of distress.  His hair was disheveled, his eyes were bloodshot and damp and his eyelashes were clumped together.  His beard even seemed out of sorts, as if he'd rubbed his hands over it one too many times.  Blackwall was a mess as the best of times, but right now he looked like he'd been dragged through a field by his ankles.

_She adored him._

"I don't want you to go," she said.  She tilting his face towards her, leaning in.  He smelled like hay and leather and regret.  "I'm not letting you go."

She kissed him and then he was kissing her, his arms flying around her, clutching her to him fiercely.  Any hesitation, any selfless desire to walk away, for whatever was motivating him to be such a fatalist, it evaporated under the heat of that kiss.  He advanced on her until the small of her back hit the railing at the top of the stairs.  His weight pinned her against the spindles, digging into her spine.

Vivial buried a hand in his overlong hair.  She made a fist and pulled.  Blackwall made a pained, aroused sound.  She parted her lips from him just enough to speak, lips moving against his as she did.

"I want you," she murmured.  She pressed her hips forward against him, hand firm on the arch of his back.  He made another tiny sound but didn't seem to trust his voice enough to reply.  She would get it out of him somehow.  He had to drop this bullshit, this angst act admit that wanted her as much as she wanted him or he was going to find himself on his ass at the bottom of the stairs.

"Blackwall... _,"_  she purred at him.  His eyes were clenched shut.  "Talk to me, tell me what you want."  She rolled her hips.

"Maker," he managed.  "I...if I start I won't ever be able to stop."  He swallowed hard, arms tightening around her, answering the pressure of her hips with his own. Even through the padding of his gambeson, she could feel the hard ridge of his erection grinding against her.

"I don't want you to stop," she said and ran the tip of her tongue along his lower lip.  "But I want you to say it.  I want you to tell me you want me."

"Via," he struggled with even that syllable, his pet name for her that she adored so much.  If anyone else used it, she'd glower like a bear.  But he could do it.  He meant it in all the right ways; she just knew it.  "I shouldn't want you," he managed.  Easy territory, that self hatred.  "But I do.  I want you so badly."

She untangled her fingers from his hair and slid the other around from his back, slipped both underneath the buckle on his belt.    She tugged him towards her and he grunted in reply.  That seemed to knock the frown off his face.

"You are a little firebrand, aren't you?" he said, the tiniest hint of amusement creeping into his voice.

Vivial replied with a smirk, methodically unbuckling his belt and letting it drop to the floor.  Her fingers fumbled with the leather ties underneath.  The first two came undone easily, but the third was tied tight.  Blackwall only watched, a slow grin spreading across his face as she struggled to untie it.

"Having trouble?" he said, carefully not laughing.  She could hear it threatening underneath.

"Fucking thing," she said.  "Either you do it," she said, a swift wicked look flashing in her eyes when she looked up at him.  "Or I'm getting a dagger and cutting it off."

"You could try your teeth," he snickered, still a bit breathless even so.

Her mouth made an overly dramatic O before she grinned in reply.  "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  He laughed outright this time.  It made Vivial's heart feel like it was too big for her chest.  So many people thought she was cold and ruthless, but she felt everything deeply.  Everything about Blackwall doubly so, though she could hardly explain why.  "Does this mean you're staying now?"  She had to ask. She could fuck anyone, honestly.  Half the Inquisition soldiers would have jumped at a turn in her bed.  

_She was Maker blasting going to fuck Blackwall, but he better still be there in the morning._

"Yes," he said.  His voice was low and thick with emotion again.  "It's not right, none of it, but if you really want me, I'll stay."

"Good."  She abandoned the tie for a moment, grabbing his collar instead and pulling him back in for a kiss.  Hard but precious at first, clinging to him so he couldn't get away from her.  After a moment, she pulled his lower lip into her mouth, flicked her tongue along it.  He made a desperate sound.

"Try your teeth," he suggested again and this time it was almost an order.  He amended it quickly.  "If you like."

"Oh, I like."  She turned them around and with another tug on his collar, led him to the settee, pressing the back of his knees against it until he sat.  She knelt down between them, arms draped over his thighs.  Her fingers found the offending tie again and fiddled with it a little.  In this position, the tie in question was conveniently placed so that the slightest pressure was likely to make him gasp.

"I like it when you're a little aggressive with me," she admitted.  Vivial leaned in and took the leather tie between her teeth.  Looking up at him through her lashes, she tugged on the leather and it came free.  She smiled with the lace of leather still between her teeth.  Letting it drop with a flourish, she reached for the next one.  She methodically untied them, down first and then up toward his neck.  He was watching her intently without any attempts at hiding the naked desire on his face.  

"I'm the boss all the time Blackwall," she said softly.  "In here, it can be your turn if you like."

"Well," he said.  His calloused fingers found their way under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.  He leaned down toward her. "It sounds like you plan to keep me here to service you."

"Would that be a problem?" she whispered as she reached the last lace at his throat.  She leaned forward as she pushed open the gambeson, running her hands along the dark hair on his chest.  His body was leaner and harder than all that padding made it seem.  It was like he was trying to hide himself in a disguise of sorts.  Vivial's fingers danced over the ridges of his ribs, down the smooth plane of his belly.  Her fingers slid into the waist of his pants.  She languidly moved her hand, the tips of her fingers grazing his erection where it tried to push its way out of his pants.

Blackwall grabbed her by the shoulders.  She didn't let it stop her.  There was a knot in the laces that tied his pants in place and that one gave up easy.  She loosed the fabric and slid it down to discover he didn't wear anything else underneath.  She wrapped one pale, long fingered hand around his cock.

His eyes closed and he laid his head back in silence, but Vivial could feel the muscles in his thighs tremble under her arms.  She stroked him slowly marveling at the warm smooth skin sliding against the hardness underneath.  She splayed the fingers of her other hand at the base of cock in soft hair there.  Everything hidden under his clothes was entirely more wonderful than she's expected.  It was like he tried so hard to hide who he was.  It was a blasting affront of the Maker to hide all this gorgeous man under all those clothes.

She tightened her cool fingers in a ring at the base of his cock and squeezed, the other hand sliding slowly back down the thick shaft.  This time he couldn't swallow his voice and he groaned through clenched teeth.

"Tell me what you want," she said, her breath ghosting over his skin carefully.  The muscles in his legs tightened.  "Please love, tell me."

"Oh Maker, you're killing me Via," he muttered.  His hand were on the settee now, fingers dug into the cushions.  

"If you don't tell me," she said playfully, leaning in closer.  She skidded her tongue across the head of his cock, resisting the urge to chuckle at his sudden intake of breath.  "I'm going to have to tease it out of you.  Not sure you'll survive."

He panted.  "I won't."  He struggled for the next breath when she licked him again. His entire body shivered once last time before he suddenly sprang into action.  His hands released their death grip on the cushions to grab her arms, yanking her off the floor to her feet. He pulled her forward into his lap until she was straddling him.  He thrust his hips up against her, grinding hard.  Vivial grabbed his shoulder to keep her balance and her nails dug in, only the padding of the gambeson protecting him. His fingers found the waist of her pants under the hem of her tunic.

"I'm going to tear these fucking pants off you."  It sounded like a promise.  It sounded incredible.

"Do it," she said. He didn't need any more encouragement.  His fingers wrapped in the fabric and pulled hard.  They didn't give the first or second hard yank, but on the third try the fabric shredded, tearing in a long line at the seam in the middle.  He tore until the rip curved around to the back.  If she hadn't been utterly aroused already, that would have done it. When his finger found the thin fabric of her smallclothes to push them aside, they were soaked through.

His thick finger slid along her folds and pushed in. "Maker's Breath woman, you're soaked."

She bore down on his finger.  "I told you I wanted you.  I only say what I mean."

It took him only a few motions to shift himself and instead of his finger, the head of his cock pressed up against her.  It was an odd angle, but with a few very deft wriggles of her hips, he was sheathed inside her.  He made a sound almost like a sob and buried his face in her neck.  Vivial wrapped her arms around him, pressing kisses to his hair and his temple.  He clung to her, unmoving, though she could feel his pulse in his cock.  She felt him swallow.

"Via, I...," he struggled out.

"Shhh," she hushed him, rocked her hips instead.  He filled her so wonderfully, but she could feel already that he wouldn't last long.  Even so, she reveled in it.  She lifted her hips up and bore down slowly.

"Maker...Via... I can't," his voice was a broken mess, complete sentences seemed beyond him.

"You  _can_ ," she insisted.  "Give it to me."

Blackwall took a few ragged breaths as she started to move in a slow, disjointed rhythm, working herself against him.  He wasn't the only one that was only moments from release.  With a grunt, his hands grabbed her waist, lifting her up so he could pound up in her.  A few hard, pistoning thrusts of his hips and she felt him come undone.  His eyes clamped shut, he clutched her to him again, his cock buried to hilt as he came.  She felt the throbbing waves as he spilled in her and it was just enough to push her over the edge.  Her body answered his with pulses of its own.

They clung to each other afterwards, trying to figure out how to breathe properly again.  Vivial smiled into Blackwall's hair.  She wasn't sure he was going to come around, and she was pleasantly surprised at all the coming he did.  She chuckled at herself.

"Not sure what's funny," he said into her neck.  He lifted his head and looked up at her, grinning.  "But you sound happy."

"I am," she said.  "Though I'm going to need some new pants."

He laughed at that.  "I'm sure Sera can steal you a pair."  He scooped his hand under her ass and stood.  Vivial squealed and wrapped her legs around him to keep from falling off.  He shuffled the few steps across the room and tossed her on the bed.  He followed, cradling his head on the swell of her breasts and slipping his hand under the hem of her rumpled tunic onto the warm skin of her stomach.

She considered trying to say something cute to make him laugh, but he made a little contented sigh and closed his eyes.  Instead she just put her hand over his and drifted off to sleep.

_He would still be there in the morning, she just knew it._


End file.
